Boîte de nuit surprise
by Valou-kun
Summary: Alibaba est harcelé par sa petite amie qui veut se rendre en boîte de nuit ce soir. Mais Aladdin va lui apprendre que cette soirée sera quelque peu différente d'une soirée normale. Petit délire avec des mots obligatoire... Faut pas chercher hein ' AliMor mais j'ai pas pu me retenir de mettre un couple yaoi en plus (pitié me tapez pas)


Bonjour bonjour c'est moi ^^ Oui je sais j'étais très peu présent ces derniers temps... Milles excuses pour ça mais je suis atteint du syndrome de la page blanche pour mon histoire de Life is love, pain and fujoshis... C'est un peu la galère alors je cherche des idées à y mettre.. Donc en attendant voilà une petite fiction que je poste pour vous faire patienter (encore). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... C'est pas un chef-d'œuvre mais j'ai fait de mon mieux avec un couple hétéro ^^ Sachant que je suis pas très à l'aise avec ^^'

Je tiens également à préciser que c'était un petit défi. En voilà les obligations:

Fandom: Magi en UA

Pairing: Alibaba X Morgiana

Thème: Soirée en boite

Mots obligatoires: Hippopotame, Sucre, Winnie l'ourson, Dague, Caillou. (Allez donc caser tout ça dans une fiction XD )

Je vous laisserais donc décider de ce que vous en pensez mais j'aimerais tout de même votre avis via des reviews... Plizzzzzz

* * *

-Alibaba ! Allleezzzzz ! Tu verras ça va être amusant ! S'il te plaiiittttt...

Bordel pourquoi moi ? Pouvait pas prendre n'importe qui d'autre ? Nan il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Bon ok je suis son petit copain, et ok je lui dis quasiment toujours oui... Comment ça du coup c'est ma faute ? Non elle pouvait demander à d'autres gens... Et ça tombe sur moi... Bref tout ça pour me plaindre de ma petite amie qui a décidé qu'aujourd'hui on devait aller en boîte. Ça pourrait être amusant sauf que je déteste aller en boîte. Tous ces corps, transpirants collés les uns aux autres... Yerk ça me file des frissons. Mais bon, je préfère éviter quand même de lui refuser ça parce que sinon elle va piquer une crise de colère.. Et ça c'est absolument pas productif.. Mon corps se souvient encore de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé.. Ohhhh on va oublier ça hein... On dirait un démon avec ses cheveux rouges quand elle est comme ça.

Ah oui je vous ai pas dit ? Elle adore la rouge du coup elle a décidé de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur. Le pire c'est que ça lui va bien. Enfin bref. Avec un soupir je me levais donc de mon siège en me tournant vers Morgiana A peine la sonnerie avait-elle sonné qu'elle avait recommencé à me harceler pour que j'accepte...

-Tu me donnes deux minutes ? Je dois aller ranger mes affaires dans mon casier. Tu m'attend juste à la sortie et on pourra discuter de ça en rentrant.

Avec un grand sourire, Morgiana me vola un baiser et se mit à sautiller vers la sortie. Je suis sûr qu'elle savait déjà que je vais accepter. En même temps... Je suis pas suicidaire non plus. Je l'observais gambader vers la porte en sachant déjà que je vais regretter d'avoir accepté.

-Un problème Alibaba ? Tu as l'air totalement vidé.

Je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de parler. Bien évidemment ça ne pouvait être qu'Aladin. Aladin est mon meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire. Tout le monde se moquait de lui avec ses cheveux longs mais j'ai été le seul à le défendre. Ça avait beaucoup étonné les professeurs a l'époque car j'étais considéré comme un grand froussard. Mais grâce à Aladin j'ai pu trouver beaucoup de courage et j'ai même réussi à sortir avec Morgiana quand elle me l'avait demandé. Autrefois j'aurais bégayé un truc inintelligible et je me serais enfui. Je lâche une autre soupir et commence à expliquer la situation à mon ami.

-Oh je vois. Mais tu es au courant que Morgiana veut t'emmener dans cette boîte ce soir car ils y font une soirée cosplay ? demanda Aladin

-Pardon ?! C'est une blague ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des blagues de ce type.

-Oh bordel c'est pas vrai.. Déjà que j'aime pas les boîtes de nuit mais si en plus on doit avoir l'air ridicule... Gémissais-je, abattu, laissant mon front cogner contre mon casier.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda soudain Aladin

Ébahi, je regardais Aladin comme s'il était le Messie.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Parce que je pourrais jamais tenir si j'y vais seul avec elle...

-Bien sûr. Si je te le propose c'est que j'accepte. Et Simbad nous accompagnera aussi. Parce que je veux bien y aller mais pas tenir la chandelle.

-Oh merci Aladin c'est génial ! m'extasiais-je.

Simbad est le petit ami d'Aladin. C'est dingue ce qu'ils sont différents mais ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble. Et puis il est drôle, sympathique et protecteur avec Aladin donc ça me convient parfaitement. Et puis il faut dire qu'il est pas mal foutu. En même temps il est capitaine de l'équipe de natation donc forcément ça entretient. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'il sera avec nous. Aladin peut parfois être très intelligent mais aussi très naïf. Une fois je l'avais retrouvé avec de la drogue dans un verre parce que quelqu'un lui en avait donné en disant que c'était simplement du sucre. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la colère de Simbad quand il l'a appris. On a plus jamais revu le type qui avait fait ça.

C'est avec beaucoup plus de légèreté et de bonne humeur que je quittais le couloir des casiers accompagné d'Aladin pour nous diriger vers la sortie. Soudain mon ami se fit happer par des mains puissantes et disparut de mon champ de vision. En me retournant je compris assez vite qui était son « agresseur ». Simplement Simbad. Et d'après ce que je voyais ils étaient occupés. Et ce n'est surement pas moi qui vais les déranger. Simbad devient très agressif et énervé quand on le dérange dans ses moments « récupération de temps perdu ». Il a un an de plus que nous et par conséquent il ne suit pas le même cursus que nous. De ce fait il rattrape le temps perdu pendant les pauses et après les cours. Mais peu importe comment je les regarde je me dis que physiquement ils sont totalement opposés. Chaque fois je me fais cette remarque mais tant pis. Simbad est grand, musclé et peut être qualifié de « canon » tandis que Aladin qui culmine à son petit mètre soixante est faible et toujours appelé « mignon ». Enfin c'est ce qui fait la force de leur couple je suppose...

J'attendis donc un peu à l'écart pour laisser un peu d'intimité à nos deux tourtereaux. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le sourire de Simbad devait bien faire deux fois le tour de son visage. Il s'approcha et me salua en me lançant :

-Hey salut. Alors comme ça tu a accepté d'aller à la soirée en boîte de ce soir ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. T'aimes pas ça normalement.

-Ouais ben si j'avais pu éviter je l'aurais fait, commençais-je a grommeler. Mais tu connais Morgi. Vaut mieux éviter de la contrarier...

-C'est clair. La dernière fois que tu l'as énervée elle t'avais balancé un caillou en plein visage.

-T'appelles ça un caillou Aladin ? C'était carrément une grosse pierre... Je suis resté à l'hôpital pour des mois... Heureusement que j'avais de l'argent pour payer les frais sinon je ressemblerais plus à rien à l'heure actuelle...

-Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Alibaba... intervint Simbad. Quand elle se met en colère on dirait qu'elle se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait. C'en est effrayant. Même moi j'irais pas l'embêter... J'espère juste qu'une jour elle s'énerveras pas dans une boutique de couteaux ou de dagues...

-Brrrrr arrête tu me fais peur... tremblais-je, effrayé par l'idée

Nous continuâmes à discuter en traversant le parc du lycée jusqu'à la grille où m'attendais Morgiana. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle salua Aladin et Simbad avant de me regarder avec de yeux de chien mouillé en espérant me faire céder. Mais je décidais de la faire encore un peu mariner. Puisque je ne peux pas refuser, autant s'amuser un peu avant la torture de ce soir.

Ainsi sur le chemin, malgré une Morgiana qui avait décidé de me cuisiner, je gardais le silence derrière un argument en béton : « Laisse moi encore réfléchir ». Je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à s'énerver aussi décidais-je de lui dire dès que nous arriverons chez nous. Car oui nous habitons ensemble. Simple colocation car nos parents habitent assez loin du lycée et l'internat ne nous intéressait pas tellement.

Ça y est nous sommes chez nous. Je vois bien que Morgiana s'impatiente aussi décidais-je de lui dire que oui j'irais en boîte ce soir à condition que les cosplays ne nous foutent pas la honte. Surprise, elle me demanda comment je savais pour les cosplays et je dû lui avouer qu'ill s'agissait d'une révélation d'Aladin et qu'il serait présent en boîte avec nous. Alors que je pensais qu'elle serait déçue de ne pas être seule avec moi, elle se montra étonnamment enthousiaste à l'idée de voir à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler le couple. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter... Je ne sais même pas quel cosplay elle veut me faire porter... Je commence à prier moi dans ce cas... Et c'est pas ses baisers qui me rassurent. Au contraire.

OoOoOoOoO

-Non non et non !

-Mais enfin Alibaba... C'est trop mignon pourtant... Allez retourne toi, fais pas la tête.

-Tu plaisantes ? Hors de question que je porte ça ! C'est pas mignon du tout. C'est ridicule. Je ne me déguiserais pas en Winnie l'ourson un point c'est tout !

Soudain j'entends un grand soupir et en me retournant je vois Morgiana ranger cet horrible costume et en sortir un autre, plus simple.

-C'est un costume de quoi ? demandais-je en tournant autour. Il est beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas proposé directement ?

En vouant le sourire sadique de Morgi, je commence à me dire que je n'aurais peut être pas dû poser la question... Mais trop tard je la vois ouvrir la bouche avec l'air d'un requin qui vient de trouver un poisson bien goûteux.

-Eh bien c'est le costume d'un prince qui vient d'un manga nommé « Magi ». Ce roi porte ton nom d'ailleurs. Et moi je me déguise en une fille qui porte également le même nom que moi. Mais elle est une ancienne esclave et se balade en tunique. Légère. Très légère.

J'étais sûr que ça allait pas me plaire. Enfin bon c'est soi ça, soir son croisement d'ours canari... Donc je crois que je vais faire un effort et la laisser s'habiller comme elle veut. J'irais juste la surveiller non stop mais bon j'ai rien à faire de toute façon. Pas comme si j'allais aller danser. Je déteste danser moi. Je danse comme un hippopotame. A chaque fois je me fous la honte alors plus jamais je danse en boîte.

-Une tenue de prince ? Oh ben ça peut être acceptable. Très bien pour ça je suis d'accord.

Tiens j'ai réussi à la surprendre. Elle me regarde comme si elle pensait que j'allais refuser. Mais je la connais. Elle l'aurait mis au pied du mur en me disant de choisir entre ça et l'ours canari. Alors autant prendre le moins honteux.

-Et tu ne dis rien pour la mienne ? Demanda Morgiana

-Non parce que je sais que c'est soit ça soit Winnie donc je préfère ça, soupirais-je.

Ayant compris, Morgiana de mit à sourire. Puis elle se souvint qu'Aladin et Simbad allaient aussi venir déguisés et se mit à gagatiser sur le cosplay qu'ils allaient faire. Ok visiblement elle sais comment ils se déguisent... Je préfère pas savoir pour le moment... Quoique... Allez.

-C'est quoi leur déguisement à tous les deux ?

-Tu sais pas ? s'écria Morgiana. Ils se déguisent aussi en personnages de Magi. Je t'en dis pas plus tu verra.

Et sur ces belles paroles elle repartir dans son délire de yaoiste en puissance. Ah oui parce qu'elle est aussi yaoiste hein. Pourquoi avoir le plus simple quand on peut avoir le pire ? Bref je me demande bien ce que ça va donner ces déguisements...

OoOoOoOoO

Bon ils se bougent ? Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on les attend. C'est eux qui nous avaient dit 22h et c'est nous qui nous retrouvons à poireauter ! Ah ceux là... Ils sont toujours en retard de toute façon... Et Morgiana avec sa manie de partir en avance... Du coup on attend toujours pendant des heures... Ah je vois deux silhouettes. Un petit frêle et un grand musclé qui se tiennent la main ça peut être que eux. Attendez c'est quoi ces tenues ?

-Kyyyyaaaaaa vous les avez mises ?! Oh c'est trop génial ! Vous êtes trop beaux comme ça en plus !

-Euh... intervins-je. Morgi tu m'expliques s'il te plait ?

-Ils sont aussi déguisés en personnages de « Magi ». Et ils portent les même noms aussi. T'imagines ? C'est dingue hein ? Mais les voir déguisés et en train de s'embrasser c'est... Oh my god !

En entendant le cri de Morgi je me tournais vers elle et en voyant qu'elle fixait les deux retardataires avec le nez en sang, je me doutais de ce que je verrais. Mais je les regardais quand même et, sans étonnement, je trouvais Aladin dans les bras de Simbad, tous les deux en train de s'embrasser avec douceur. Mais leurs costumes rendait le tout bien plus mignon. Le petit Aladin avec son chapeau trop grand pour lui, embrassé par le grand et fort Simbad dont les muscles ressortaient grâce à son costume. C'est vrai qu'ils attiraient l'œil tous les deux mais on va pas y passer la nuit. Et puis je voyais bien que Morgiana récoltait pas mal de regards elle aussi.

-Bon les deux mollusque vous vous lâchez quand ?

-Je ne te permet pas de me traiter de mollusque ! s'offusqua Aladin, bien que son attitude était démentie par son grand sourire.

Souriant moi aussi, je pris la taille de Morgiana et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres histoire de bien montrer qu'elle était propriété privée, puis nous entrâmes dans la boîte de nuit pour passer une soirée qui ne sera peut être pas si nulle que je ne le craignais.

* * *

Voila c'était le petit moment délire... J'ai réussi à caser ces fichus mots obligatoires... Ouahhhh l'horreur j'ai eu un mal fou à y arriver ^^' J'y ai passé un après-midi entier... Enfin voila j'attends vos reviews pour savoir s'il y a des erreurs ou problèmes majeurs (des bravos j'accepte aussi hein XD )


End file.
